loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Stella Vermillion
Stella Vermillion is the main heroine of the anime, manga and light novel series, Chivalry of a Failed Knight. Stella is an A-Rank Blazer and is the second princess of the kingdom of Vermillion. She is also the main Love Interest of Ikki Kurogane and later becomes his Fiancée. Personality Stella is shown to be serious, hot blooded, feisty and hot headed, but is overall a kind, caring, strong individual and is willing to stand up to those who threaten herself friends or innocents. Background Stella is the second born princess of the kingdom of Vermilliom and is second in line to the thrown of the royal family. Stella is the younger sister of Lunaeyes, the first princess and is the daughter of the King Sirius and Queen Astrea and Stella is close with all her family members. When Stella was born it was discovered that she was a Rank-A Blazer and it became incredibly well known that she was born with very gifted with immense magical powers and is said to be one of the most promising Blazers in years. During Stella's childhood, she decided to become a Magic Knight to help protect her home country. Throughout her years, Stella became highly well known, referred as one of the most gifted Rank A Blazers in generations. Eventually, Stella gained the nickname "Crimson Princess" and was constantly called a genius in regards to her control over her incredibly strong powers. Years later, Stella decided to leave her country and attend Hagun Academy in Japan. Stella was upset as growing up, everyone viewed her to be a genius and talented, believing she never had to work to have such great powers and skills. Stella was hurt as in reality, she went through much harsh training throughout her years as her powers were too strong, resulting in her becoming injured whenever she tried to control them at a young age. Due to this, Stella feared that she wouldn't grow stronger by staying in her kingdom and was also afraid she would become conceited of her abilities. ''Chivalry of a Failed Knight'' Stella had arrived in Japan and was greatly welcomed by various reporters at the airport upon her arrival. Shortly after, Stella was escorted to Hagun Academy by it's director, Kurono Shinguuji, happily welcoming Stella to Japan. Upon arriving at Hagun Academy, Stella is assigned a room and makes herself comfortable and changes after her long and busy morning, but as Stella is changing into her new school uniform, she is surpised to suddenly find an unexpected male visitor. Stella is shocked as the intruder has seen her naked, but before she can react the male student attempts to ease the situation, completely aware of the surroundings and situation and tries to even things between them, stripping and offering to see him naked. However, Stella is only further infuriated and embrassed and slaps the intruder and reports the situation to Kurono Shinguuji. Once changing, an embarrassed Stella arrives at Kurono Shinguuji's office and once again meets her intruder, apologising for the events and introduces himself, Ikki Kurogane. Stella appears she is willing to out the situation to rest and offers not to make it an international incident and offers to give Ikki her mercy. However, Stella is revealed to still be greatly angered and orders Ikki's punishment for him to commit suicide. Relationships Ikki Kurogane Ikki Kurogane is the main protagonist of the series and Stella's main love interest. When Stella and Ikki first met, they didn't get along as Ikki had accidently walked in on Stella changing in their room, unaware of the news that they had become roommates. The situation further worsened as Ikki tried to make everything fair as he removed his own clothes. Stella was competely furious and embrassed of the situation and upon finally learning they are roommates, Stella tried to force Ikki to follow unreasonable rules. Ikki and Stella engaged in a mock battle with each other to settle the matter, while also deciding that the loser would become the winner's servant. Stella was also shown to be arrogant towards Ikki upon learning of his F-Rank as a blazer due to his lack of magical powers. However, much to Stella's surprise, through her battle with Ikki, Stella came to learn of Ikki's incredible power and skills. Stella also became happy and pleased that Ikki acknowledges her hard work through controlling her powers and knows she isn't simply talented, but refuses to show her feelings. Stella ultimately lost the duel to Ikki and came to fully realize how powerful he really is. While she was recovering in the medical bay, Stella learned about Ikki's history at the school and his unfair treatment, but despite his struggles he never gives up. She started to respect and admire Ikki and quickly found herself developing strong romantic feelings for him. Stella quickly realized her feelings for Ikki as she was shown to be jealous of other girls around him and is constantly nervous or blushing whenever they are alone together. Since realizing her feelings, Stella attempts to be romantic with Ikki numerous times, but has great difficulty in expressing how she feels due to her extreme nervousness whenever they are together. Stella's uncertainty in regards to expressing her love for Ikki has occasionally lead to awkward or embrassing situations for the pair, but Stella never loses faith to show Ikki how she feels. Stella's love for Ikki grows stronger, including her admiration for him, leading it to become clear that Ikki is Stella's first real love. Aside from being unable to properly admit or express her true feelings for him, Stella didn't confess her feelings due to her nervousness, but was also unsure if Ikki felt the same way about her. However, Stella also gained a rival for Ikki's attention and affections from his younger sister, Shizuku, who also harboured her own romantic feelings for him, despite their blood relation. Stella is jealous of Ikki and Shizuku's close relationship and is annoyed whenever Shizuku tries to come between them. Despite her struggles to express her feelings and Shizuku's interference, Stella still makes great effort to show to Ikki her true feelings for him. Eventually, Stella and Ikki had confessed their feelings for each other during Ikki's first official match. During the match, Ikki nearly broke down due to mental stress and because of the crowd's discouragement towards him. However, Stella screamed at the crowd to stop harassing Ikki, encouraging him to contuine fighting, while also in some ways confessed to Ikki she loves him. Thanks to Stella, Ikki was able to succeed in winning the duel and was later taken to the infirmary for treatment after collapsing. Stella had stayed by Ikki's side and later once he regained consciousness, Ikki and Stella had finally and properly confessed their feelings for each other and became a couple and upon becoming a couple, promised to once again fight each other in the finals of the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival. However, Stella and Ikki both decided to keep their newfound relationship a secret from everyone. Gallery Light Novel Ikki & Stella Light Novel Volume 9 (4).png Ikki & Stella Light Novel Volume 9 (3).png Ikki & Stella Light Novel Volume 9 (2).jpg Ikki & Stella Light Novel Volume 9 (1).jpg Ikki & Stella Light Novel Volume 1 (3).jpg Ikki & Stella Light Novel Volume 1 (2).jpg Ikki & Stella Light Novel Volume 1 (1).jpg Ikki & Stella Light Novel Volume 8.png Ikki & Stella Light Novel Volume 5.jpg Ikki & Stella Light Novel Volume 4.jpg Ikki & Stella Light Novel Volume 3.jpg Ikki & Stella Light Novel 13.jpg Anime Stella & Ikki Opening (1).jpg Stella & Ikki Opening (2).jpg Stella & Ikki Opening (3).jpg Stella & Ikki Opening (4).jpg Stella & Ikki EP1.jpg|Stella and Ikki meet for the first time. Stella & Ikki E1 (4).jpg Stella & Ikki E1 (5).jpg|Ikki and Stella find out they are roommates. Stella & Ikki E1.png|Ikki and Stella trying to settle their roommate arrangement. Stella & Ikki E1 (1).jpg|Stella and a sleeping Ikki, Stella & Ikki E1 (2).jpg Stella & Ikki E1 (3).jpg|Ikki and Stella become friends. Stella & Ikki E2.jpg Stella & Ikki E2.png|Stella fantasies about herself and Ikki. Stella & Ikki E2 (1).jpg Stella & Ikki E2 (2).jpg Stella & Ikki E3.jpg Stella & Ikki E3 (1).jpg Stella & Ikki E4 (1).png|Stella and Ikki spending time together. Stella expressing her love for Ikki E4.jpg|Stella encourages and expresses her love for Ikki during his first official match. Stella & Ikki E4.jpg|Stella kisses Ikki as they confess their feelings for each other. Stella & Ikki E4 (2).jpg Stella & Ikki E5.jpg|Stella happy that she gets to spend time with Ikki. Stella and Ikki E5.png|Stella and Ikki about to share their first kiss. Ikki & Stella First Kiss.jpg|Ikki and Stella share their first kiss. Ikki & Stella holding hands E5.jpg Ikki & Stella E5.jpg Ikki & Stella E9 (1).jpg Stella & Ikki E9 (6).jpg Ikki & Stella E9 (4).jpg Ikki & Stella E9 (2).jpg|Ikki checks Stella's temperature. Ikki & Stella E9 (5).jpg Ikki & Stella E9 (3).jpg Stella & Ikki E11.jpg|Ikki and Stella kiss, unaware they are being photographed. Stella & Ikki E11 (1).jpg Stella & Ikki E11 (2).jpg|Ikki and Stella find out their relationship has been made public. Stella & Ikki Kiss E11.jpg|The newspaper reveals the picture of Ikki and Stella kissing, thus revealing their secret relationship to everyone. Stella & Ikki E12.jpg|Ikki and Stella kiss after Stella accepts Ikki's marriage proposal. Trivia *When Stella is told about Ikki's history with his family and his previous year at Hagun Academy it differs from both the light novel and anime series. In the light novel, Kurono Shinguuji reveals all the details regarding Ikki's family and previous school history while in the anime, Ikki fully explains the situation himself. *Stella is revealed to have a large appetite that never affects her slender figure. *Stella is 15 years old. External Links *Stella Vermillion - Chivalry of a Failed Knight Wikia *Stella Vermillion Relationships - Chivalry of a Failed Knight Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Light Novel Love Interest Category:Princess Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Mature Category:Tsundere Category:Love Triangle Category:Married